Wylin Maidenshealer
''Common Statistics Race: Half-Elf Age: 28 Height: 5'-5" Weight: 135 lbs Hair: Earthy Brown Skin Tone: Bronze Skin Texture: Fair-end of the human spectrum Eye Color: Evergreen Accent: Colloquial Recognizable Features: Pointed ears, Elven cheeck bones, Small gold earing, Shoulder and Sleave tattoo common among many bands of roaving briggands and thieves with an elven twist. Spoken Languages: Elven, Common Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Deity: Torm Class: Healer Alignment: Neutral Good Relatives: Unknown/Orphaned ''Base Ability Scores Strength (11): Hardships and travel has left a Wylin's body slightly more muscular than one might expect. Dexterity (12): A youth lived as a thief and brigand has trained Wylin's body to be a good deal more swift than most. Constitution (11): Being a healer has it's perks, a healthy diet and a lot of travel does much to improve Wylin's health. Intelligence (14): A sharp mind is honed by study and exercise, and a healer is contiually challanged and tested. Wisdom (20): Observation of the natural world and reflection on the mysteries of life is not a habit, but a way of life for a healer. A healer must not simply know, they must understand. Charisma (12): A little spoken of past and a continual look of confliction or weariness greatly reduces the personal presence that Wylin might enjoy from his toned and handsome figure and his strong mind. In fact he tends to be on the reluctant side and more often then not sabatoges his own efforts out of a distrust and continual re-examination of his own intrests. ''Statistics ''General Character Information ''Appearance Standing at 5'5", Wylin stands on the taller side of Half-elf. His dark, earthy hair and skin presents a stark contrast with his evergreen elven shaped eyes. Wylin enjoys a slightly stronger body than most of his kin and some elves suspect Wylin is a cross between a human and a wild elf, however odd that might seem. To most humans, Wylin appears as a strong bodied elf. Fair skinned, pointed ears, elvish eyes, a delicate frame and facial structure, and handsome in a slightly exotic fashion. To most elves, he appears as a human. Broadshouldered and muscled in a brutish fashion, rougk skinned, blunt eared, and handsome only in the vauge appearance of elvish features. An intricate shoulder and sleeve tattoo stands out prominently on his right arm, the design is remenicent of the tattoos worn by brigands and thieves but with an elvish refinment and, almost as if there is something hidden away within the tatoo's intricate and complex lines and figures. ''Personality ''Relationships Cities: Fort Maiden's Loss: Wylin counts himself as "just one of the healers" yet the Fort says otherwise. The Hospital of Ilmater virtualy grants Wylin free reign when it comes to the arts of Healing, though the young Half-elf never fails to ask permissions when requiring something of the Sisters of Penelopy. His recent decision to move to Yulash to serve as an Advisor of Health and Wellbeing has left many of the people of the Maiden's Loss feeling as if Wylin had abandoned them, despite the continual and regular presence of the Half-elf in the Fort and surrounding region. Yulash: Having served for nearly a year in a private mission of healing and aid among the poor and downtrodden Wylin's reputation was already strong, his recent appointement as Advisor of Health and Wellbeing to the Council of Interior has only improved his standing among the common folk. Wylin's speach before the council where he advocated the commitment of his personal wealth before the acceptance of the taxes of the people, and his general hard stanced ideals of fairness and justice has made him well appreciated among the common folk. Wylin's service to the City is continually met with a dismissive wave and non existant budgets. The Office of Health is the front room of Wylin's two room apartment in Yulash, paid for by Wylin. Village of Snowed Inn: While not well known by the people of this tiny village, Wylin occationaly comments on his desire to own a small home and practice near the Snowed Inn. Wylin once lead the Combat Medics from the Snowed Inn during Moonkiss's war with the White Wyrm. Wylin also saved the life of a personal friend of the Sage of Yulash who lives in Snowed Inn. Groups/Organizations: Clergy of Torm: Wylin is something of an anomaly among the Clergy of Torm, he is both highly respected for his Art and his blessings by Torm while at the same time he is an utter frustration due to his continual breach of various temple traditions and political strictures. He holds the rank of Anduren and will likely never see a higher rank. Yulash Council: Appointed Advisor of Health and Wellbeing to the Councilor of the Interior, Wylin is a respected, and under funded, member of the Yulash Ruling Council. Wylin's hardline stances on equality with the people and his determination to subject himself to the taxes of the Council has made him loved by the common, and distrusted by the elite who enjoy exemption from Council taxes. Individuals: Dawn Darkmoon: Wylin and Dawn are friendly and though they share plesantries as friends might, they are more of the nature of good aquaintances due to the natural division between the duties of Paladins and Healers. When trouble arises these two are quick to side with each other, though Wylin tends to question Dawn's wisdom and decisions. Arcturus Menson: Aquainted through the flow of politics and because the Menson family carries significant coin and political sway, Wylin has freqently approached Lord Menson for the purpose of bringing the various plights of Yulash to the attention of the nobles and wealthy. Wylin finds Arcturus to be wholy disintrested in the suffering and pain brought by the actions of the Temple of Bane, even when those very injuries threaten to ruin Yulash's position as a viable trade center. Wylin recently performed a lifesaving operation on Lord Menson which the wealthy socialite took nearly a year to pay the bill on. Discovering her husbands deciet and trickery in attempting to avoid paying the bill, Elle Menson publicly excoriated the Banite Lord and paid the operation in full, despite Wylin's attempts to keep Arcturus's health and operation descrete. Their relationship has not improved since, largely owing to their warring faith and ideals. ''Background Childhood: Youth: Adulthood: ''Important Items, and Lore Hand of Torm Description: A quarterstaff made of a fine light grained wood and topped with polished steel caps. A well cured leather wrap protects the middle portion of the staff. Close inspection of the leather wrap and the wood reveal no tool marks, no identifying marks, blemishes, knots, rust or any other making that might make this staff unique or stand out, other than it's fine craftsmanship. Lore: Despite Wylin's comments about the divine nature of the staff he calls the "Hand of Torm", no one else sees the holy writting tooled into the leather or senses the divine nature of the wood he supposes was carved from a celestial tree. The staff remains stubbornly plain and ordinary under even the most dedicated arcane or divine scrutiny, even the greatest adventurers who's lexicons are stuffed beyond mortal imagining with all manner of strange fact and knowledge, have nothing to say about this nondescript, plain, ordinary, well crafted quarterstaff. Obscure Lore: Knowledged Sages and fair minded scholars have suggested that Wylin's staff -could- be a divine artifact that defies all known efforts to identify, but that it is much more likely that Wylin's story is more likely that the young Half-Elf is simply attempting to misdirect peoples attention from his own increadible mastery of the Healing Arts so as not to draw people to put their faith in him, but to keep it focused on Torm. OOC Lore: Among the sages of the faith of Torm it is said that the Hand of Torm Manifests itself as a direct desire of Torm to bring healing and reprieve to the weak, the sick, the poor, the widowed, and the weary defenders of Goodness and Righteousness so that Evil may not find a weak heart or a tired mind to fester and hide. It is suggested that when the world grows dark enough and troubled enough, that the staff will seek out a worthy man or woman to weild it. The staff will not operate for anyone other than Wylin, it's secrets cannot be seen by anyone other than Wylin. Even if you have UMD of Infinity you may not use the staff. No matter how epic the divination used, it will always seem like a plain, ordinary, and run-of-the-nicer-mill sort of staff. Priests of Torm recieve no divine answer on questions about the staff and are left to decide for themselves. For all anyone knows, it really could be true that Wylin's staff is simply a tool for channeling healing power that is innate to Wylin as some scholars have hypothesised. Healer's Path Description: Lore: Obscure Lore: OOC Lore: ''OOC Information Category:PC